Imperfections
by Melon Fuhrer
Summary: "Love is when you understand all of a person's flaws, and you keep them close to your heart regardless." A series of oneshots featuring many different pairings. Twelfth chapter: Edwin.
1. Distracted

**DISCLAIMER: **All recognizable material belongs to Arakawa.

* * *

**Pairing**: Alphonse/May

**Prompt:** Distracted

**Rated:** K

* * *

"I just don't think I get it, May," Alphonse sighed. She'd been trying to explain the flow of chi to him for the last hour, to no avail. He didn't even seem like he was trying to pay attention, which was rather unusual for him.

May bit back a frustrated remark and grabbed a copy of Basic Xingese Alkahestry from the bookshelf in the next room, walking huffily back in and tossing it on the table, which was already littered with diagrams and notepads. "I've explained it to you every way I know how. Maybe you'll learn better from a book."

She turned without looking at him and went into the kitchen to make tea, hoping it would calm her down. This wasn't like Al. He always had an aptitude for learning that made her feel better about her ineptitude at teaching. May understood alkahestry inside and out, forwards and backwards, but explaining it was a very different story. But chi flow wasn't a particularly hard concept; why was it causing such a problem for Alphonse?

The kettle began to whistle, snapping her out of her thoughts. She grabbed two small clay cups from the cupboard and set them on a wooden tray, pouring the tead and adding some honey for sweetness. She carried the tea back into the study, seeing Alphonse gazing out the window instead of reading the book in front of him like he was suppossed to.

She sighed. "Why don't you take a break, Alphonse?"

He looked up at her after a moment. "Okay. You made tea?" he asked, eyeing the tray in her hands.

May nodded. "Let's go outside. You could use some fresh air, I think."

Alphonse stood up and followed her, obviously happy to be allowed a minute away from his studies.

They sat on the steps, May handing him his cup and sipping from her own. The sun was beginning to set; oranges and pinks saturated the landscape. May took a long moment to appreciate the view and bask in the quiet.

It was a few minutes before May felt Alphonse's stare. She turned her head to look at his large, gold-brown eyes fixated on her. "What is it, Alphonse?"

He suddenly seemed to realize he was staring and quickly pulled his gaze from her. "Uh, nothing, May." The tips of his turned red, and he grabbed his tea for a rather large swig.

Her eyebrows pulled down in frustration. "Don't tell me it's nothing. You've been distracted all day. What's the matter?"

He blushed looked away, apparently refusing to answer her.

May slammed her cup on the tray, standing up. Her fists curled at her side. "Fine. Don't tell me. I don't care," she lied. "I think you should leave for the night."

Just as she turned to go inside, she heard him say, "You've been distracting me, May."

She stopped, one hand paused halfway to the door. "What?"

He stood up, his own cup of tea forgotten on the ground. He sucked in a breath, gathering his courage. He'd been pondering how to ask her all day - and all week, really. She'd been on his mind for a long time until, recently, he realized why. "I once told you that I am a gentleman, and I am, and I want to be as gentlemanly about this as possible. I would like to ask you on a date." His cheeks blazed red, but his voice didn't waver.

May was speechless. She found herself remembering her crush on him that she'd had years before; the one she told herself she'd long gotten over. But if that was true, why was her heart suddenly thumping against her chest like it wanted to be set loose?

She swallowed past the block in her throat and shook her head. "It's not proper for a teacher and student to… well, be together like that. It's not acceptable in Xing."

Alphonse's shoulders sagged, and his face betrayed his disappointment. He opened his mouth to respond, but May cut him off. "So you'd better start studying harder, Alphonse, and finish your alkahestry training. Once you've learned all I can teach you, I'll take you up on your offer."

The boy stared at her for a long minute before her words sank in.  
When they did, a large grin broke across his face. "Yes, ma'am."

Alphonse gave her a hug goodbye and left without another word. He couldn't wipe the smile from his face for the rest of the night.


	2. Oath

**DISCLAIMER: **All recognizable material belongs to Hiromu Arakawa.

* * *

**Pairing:** Ling Yao and Lan Fan

**Prompt:** Oath

**Rated:** K

* * *

The very first opinion Lan Fan ever formed about the Young Lord was that he was a bit of a moron.

He'd mispronounced her name upon meeting her, which was actually a fairly minor issue with her, but still, she couldn't help but note that it really wasn't that difficult to say correctly. From there, things only went downhill.

She knew he was a few months her elder, but if she were to judge him strictly based on personality, he was several years younger than she. He was childish, that much was obvious, and far too carefree and lackadaisical for someone who aspired to rule a great nation one day. She realized fairly quickly that he needed someone like her to watch his back, as he was apt to get himself killed in an assassination attempt by one of his many power-hungry siblings.

Despite the stress she could already feel coming on at the weight of her new duty, she couldn't help the momentary flash of jealousy at the fact that he seemed to have retained his youthful innocence. She had lost her own at a young age.

It was too late for regrets. She had chosen this path for herself; she would see to it that the Yao clan was put on the throne within the next five years. She had not trained extensively in the martial arts and in weapons handling since she could walk to even consider backing out now. Her grandfather would be greatly disappointed in her if she ever did, though that would probably be the least of her problems. She would have nowhere to go. Her clan would reject her; Xingese people weren't in the habit of adopting from other clans. She would have no options but to leave Xing.

No, being assigned to protect Ling Yao was the only viable path she could choose. Even if he was an irresponsible, unpredictable buffoon. So she took her oaths, kneeling before the Young Lord, swearing to protect his life with hers no matter what the cost.

The words were rehearsed, flat. Her reasons for speaking them were her own. She could not have known then how seriously she would someday take them.

She didn't bother to picture the man her Young Lord would one day grow up to be. She had no idea the skill he possessed, the way he was most certainly capable of protecting himself. She had no reason to imagine the lengths she would eventually go to to keep him safe when he couldn't handle himself.

Lan Fan could never have imagined, had it even crossed her mind, how deeply her feelings would one day run for the moron standing before her.


	3. Dancing

**Disclaimer: **All recognizable material belongs to Hiromu Arakawa.

* * *

**Pairing:** Edward and Winry

**Prompt:** Dancing

**Rated:** K+ (for mild language)

* * *

Ed tossed the small piece of paper in his hand onto the table with the rest of the mail, running a hand through his bangs. He let out a pointed sigh.

"What's the matter, Ed?" Winry asked dully, unamused.

He stood up to grab a glass out of the cabinet, moving to stand by her as he filled it with water at the sink. "They sent me an invitation to a ball that's coming up in a few weeks. I'm not even a State Alchemist anymore, why did they invite me?" he muttered before taking a gulp of his water, the last part being more to himself than her. He wasn't bitter about losing his title as State Alchemist, not in the slightest. In the end, it had been a small price to pay for rescuing his little brother from the Gate.

"Probably because everyone in Amestris owes you their lives for what you did on the Promised Day," she reminded him. "It's the least they could do throw you a ball."

He chuckled and set down his cup on the counter. "They're not throwing me a ball, Winry, they're just inviting me to one." He let out a breath as he carefully pressed forward to the point he'd been more concerned with since he'd read the damn thing. "You know, they're suggesting that all the guests bring a-"

"I'm home!" They heard Alphonse shout from the front door. He'd been gone a few hours, running errands. "Winry, I bought stuff for you to make apple pie," he announced happily. Ever since he'd gotten his body back, he couldn't seem to get enough of Winry's cooking. Her apple pie was one of his favorite foods, and despite the sugar factor, Ed and Winry were both too soft to tell him not to rot his teeth.

She smiled brightly at him and took the grocery bags from his arms, tossing a thanks over her shoulder as she moved them to the kitchen. "Sorry, Ed, what were you saying?" she asked distractedly as she began to wash the apples off.

Edward groaned. "Never mind, it wasn't important."

* * *

Alphonse went to bed early that night, like every night. As much as he wouldn't admit it - he wanted to focus on the gratitude he felt for having his human body back - he still tired easily, and slept longer than normal for most people. Edward didn't worry, though. He was building up his strength again.

As his brother traipsed up the stairs to the room he was staying in, Edward turned to Winry, who was cleaning the kitchen with a rather determined look on her face.

He laid a hand over hers. "Why don't you leave it till morning? There's something I need your help with."

Winry rolled her eyes. "What, you're not man enough to do it yourself?" she asked sarcastically as she yanked her hand from his, picking up where she'd left off with the dishes.

"It's not possible to do it by myself!" he retorted, his face flushing.

"What do you want, Ed?" she asked, exasperated.

He was quiet for a long minute. When she turned to face him, his face was bright red. She raised an eyebrow at him, prompting him to blurt, _"Winrywillyouhelpmelearnhowto dance_?"

Winry stared at him. "What?"

"Are you really going to make me say it again?" he groaned.

She shook her head. "What makes you think I know how? And why would you even ask that?" she demanded.

"Because I don't want to look like an idiot in front of Colonel Bastard at the military ball!" he shouted indignantly.

They stared each other down, Ed's face still hot and Winry's looking like she was torn between yelling at him and breaking down laughing. In the end, the latter won out.

"Stop laughing at me!" Ed half-yelled, only getting more flustered.

Winry shook her head at him. "No," she said defiantly, still laughing. She set down the plate in her hand and grabbed his elbow, towing him towards the living room. Letting go, she moved to turn on the radio, fiddling with the dial until a clear station came through. The tune wasn't exactly what they were going for, but it would work.

She wasn't laughing at him anymore, which was nice, but a large smile was still spread across her face. Edward couldn't help but blush a little as Winry took his wrist and moved it to her waist, resting her own on his shoulder and linking their free hands. "I'm not really an expert, but I think this is how it's done," she said, beginning to lead him in small circles around the room.

Ed frowned. "No, that's not right. Shouldn't _I_ be leading? I'm the man, after all," he muttered.

"Why'd you ask for my help if you were just going to tell me I'm wrong?" she accused, beginning to pull her hand away from his.

He gripped her hand tighter, refusing to let her go. "Sorry," he sighed. "I'll be quiet."

Seemingly satisfied, Winry reentered her pace, and whether it was intentional or not he didn't know, but she seemed to be a little closer to him this time. Actually, a _lot_ closer. He tried his hardest not to blush as her chest brushed his, avoiding her eyes.

"So… Winry?" he asked nervously.

"What?"

"Uh…" he bit his tongue. He was doing this all wrong, and he knew it. The problem was, he didn't have any idea what the _right_ way was. He was going to make an idiot of himself. "Well, you remember I was trying to ask you something earlier? Right before Al came home?"

"Yeah, you said to forget it," she reminded him.

He ducked his head a little. "Yeah, I know I did. I just didn't want to ask around Al," he admitted. "I… I wanted to ask-"

Winry interrupted him, getting frustrated. She had an idea where he was going with this, and was feeling impatient. "Just spit it out, Ed!"

"Will you come as my date to the ball?"

To his relief, she didn't pull a wrench out of nowhere and give him a concussion. Instead she smiled. "You're not worried about Mustang teasing you about it?" she asked.

Edward rolled his eyes. "At least he can't call me short anymore. I've grown since the last time I saw him," he muttered, grinning at that. "So… was that a yes?" he asked tentatively.

Winry blushed before leaning up to kiss his cheek. "Yes, dummy, I'll go to your ball with you."


	4. Reunion

**DISCLAIMER: **All recognizable material belongs to the great cow Arakawa.

* * *

Pairing: Maria Ross and Denny Brosh

Prompt: Reunion

Rated: K

* * *

His heart pounded in his ears, every breath shaking him to the core. His arms trembled as they lifted above his head, on the wrong end of too many barrels. He kept his green eyes fixated ahead, steeling himself for what was sure to be a disappointment.

She was dead. He knew that. The Siren on the radio was just that; a decoy, something false to give him hope, only to destroy it. It couldn't possibly have been her.

But still. He couldn't resist the flicker of hope that sparked in him, that tiny voice that whispered not to give up on her.

Denny pressed forward determinedly.

* * *

In the midst of the rebellion, Maria had poured her focus solely into the efforts to aid Mustang. Her thoughts had been centered on justice and overthrowing the corrupt powers within the military. However, one solitary face through the window had tossed everything out the door.

The former soldier had almost forgotten. Her partner, her friend… perhaps something more, if she'd let herself dwell on it. It had been too long since she'd seen him, and he thought she was six feet under.

She assured the guards he was safe to let through, feeling her heart swell at the impending reunion between them. Maria could only hope he would be as overjoyed to see her again as she was him.

Maria held her breath.

* * *

The moment their eyes met, Denny lost all self-control. Forgetting the firearms aimed at his person, forgetting propriety, forgetting himself, he launched his body at her, tears streaming down his face.

Maria's eyes widened at the way Denny had seemed to turn himself into a projectile, hurling towards her. She barely had time to brace herself before he barreled into her, knocking them both to the floor. His arms squeezed her against him, her head finding itself in the crook of his neck. She could feel his body trembling; she pretended not to notice, for his sake, that he was crying.

She returned the embrace, burying her face deeper into him. The woman laughed quietly at herself; had she really been worried how he would receive her?

Without pulling away, Denny took a shaky breath. "I thought… I thought-"

"I know," she murmured, realizing it must be hard to put it into words. "I'm sorry."

He pulled back just enough to look at her, and her gaze met his. She gave him what she hoped was a reassuring smile before she noticed his eyes had closed. Without giving her any time to react, he had leaned in and pressed a kiss to her lips.

Maria's eyes widened in shock, but just before she'd collected herself enough to respond, he pulled away, his face bright red.

"S-sorry…" he stuttered, ducking his head slightly. A look of disbelief crossed his face when he heard her chuckle.

She gave him another brief hug before pulling them both to their feet. "We'll have time for that later," Maria promised. "Right now we need all the help we can get. Will you join us?" she asked, not letting go of his hands.

After the initial moment of shock had worn off at not being rejected as he had assumed he would be, Denny positively glowed. He nodded enthusiastically, grinning widely. "Of course."

And while he really was dead set on helping however he could, in the back of his mind he was eagerly awaiting that 'later' she'd mentioned.


	5. Comfort

**Disclaimer:** All material belongs to Hiromu Arakawa.

* * *

**Pairing:** Alphonse and May with a slight dash of Edward and Winry

**Prompt:** Comfort

**Rating:** K

* * *

The air was cool, the sky clear. The moon was only a sliver tonight, and though there was a myriad of stars shining over Resembool, they didn't provide enough light for Alphonse's sensitive and weak eyes. He knew it would be a matter of time before he regained his strength, and that included his eyes. He did his best not to pity himself at night, when he became virtually blind; some had come out of the Promised Day much worse off than he had, namely Colonel Mustang.

Alphonse was jolted out of his reverie when the front door creaked open, light from inside the house streaming onto the porch. A dark-haired head poked out, searching.

"Alphonse? What are you doing out here by yourself?" a high-pitched voice asked.

The blonde turned his head around towards the door, finding May and Shao May standing in the doorway.

He smiled at her. "I'm just getting some fresh air. There's a lot of people inside," he told her. There were a lot of people in there - Pinako and Winry (mostly Winry) were hosting a Welcome Home party for him and Edward at the Rockbell home, and nearly everyone they knew had been invited. Alphonse was still getting used to old human responses; he found himself having a hard time breathing amidst so many bodies in such a small space.

May seemed to deliberate for a moment before closing the door behind her and sitting next to him on the stairs, Shao May climbing from May's left shoulder to her right to be between the two of them.

"Are you okay?"

Alphonse blinked once, confused. "What? Of course I am."

May sighed, but didn't say anything else on the matter. Instead, she simply commented, "It's cold out."

The boy smiled. "I know. It's great." Feeling May stare at him, he added, "Being able to feel anything is great. I know I sound crazy."

"You're not crazy, Alphonse. I'm sure it's wonderful having your body back."

He turned to her then. "It wouldn't have happened without your help. I don't know that I ever thanked you for that."

May looked away, but Alphonse caught a glimpse of her quivering lower lip before she'd hidden her face from his view.

"May?"

Her voice caught as she answered him. "Please don't talk about that, Alphonse…" she whispered.

He scratched the back of his head. "Sorry… I guess you're still kind of sensitive to that…" he muttered. When she didn't respond, nor give any sort of indication that she'd even heard him, he reached out to take her hand in his. "I'm sorry," he told her earnestly, his eyes roaming over what part of her face he could see.

After a long beat of silence, May turned back towards him, her eyes bright with unshed tears. "I'm really glad you're okay, Alphonse…" she murmured, then flung herself into his side, hiding her face in his shoulder. Alphonse only hesitated for the slightest second before pulling her against him, his arm coming around her small frame. He said nothing, merely letting her find comfort in him, in his human body, in knowing he was all right.

* * *

Edward's head suddenly whipped around, feeling something - or rather, someone - missing. A quick scan of the room proved that his younger brother was not where he should be. Ed's arm that had been looped around Winry's waist gave her a gentle squeeze before sliding away towards the front door, knowing his brother was most likely to have gone outside. Winry caught his hand briefly as he left, returning the squeeze before letting him go.

The door creaked open and Ed stuck his head out, eyes roaming over the porch until he spotted a blonde head with a smaller, dark-haired one resting against him. The two hadn't even noticed his presence.

Edward smiled, and quietly shut the door, letting them keep their moment of solitude.


	6. Envy

**DISCLAIMER: **All recognizable material belongs to the great cow Arakawa.

* * *

**Pairing:** Ling Yao and Lan Fan, One-sided Greed and Ling Yao

**Prompt:** Envy

**Rated:** K+ (for mild language)

* * *

Greed was a man of simplicity when it came down to it. All he wanted was everything; he didn't care how he got it or whose toes he had to step on to get it. He was a one-man wolf pack, alone and on a mission to get his hands on anything he could.

Well, not completely alone.

"You're awfully quiet in there," Greed directed his thoughts towards the young prince who usually beat against the side of his head. "Not that I care," he added offhandedly.

Ling's emotions equated to that of an eyeroll. He didn't respond, merely returning from the brief distraction back to his musings.

The homunculus felt something like a frown tug at the corner of his lips. Suddenly curious, he probed the kid's mind, wondering what could possibly be more important to him right now than giving him an earful of Ling's Wisdom.

He found… a girl?

Of course. The kid was a hot-blooded teenager; what else would be on his mind? She was fairly attractive, he'd give him that. But still, he had to wonder why she was worth such a large amount of the kid's affection. If he really was a prince, surely he had many women - better-looking ones, for sure - lined up around the block for him.

He aimed his musings at the kid, hoping to get a rise out him. When Ling didn't so much as pretend to notice, Greed started to feel a little pissed off.

What was it about this girl that commanded so much of his attention? And what was this emotion Greed felt rising in him because of that? He didn't understand it because he hadn't really experienced it before.

Envy.

Ironic, really. He hated his sibling named after the emotion. Of course, he didn't really get along with any of them, but he and Envy had always clashed. He suppossed their personalities just didn't mix well.

In a way, though, he realized it made some sort of sense. Ling had strong feelings for the girl, that much was obvious. And he was Greed; as much as he hated to admit it, he wanted the kid's attention focused on him.

Greed shook his head and tried not to wonder what that might mean.


	7. The Desert

**DISCLAIMER:** All recognizable material belongs to Hiromu Arakawa.

* * *

**Pairing:** Alphonse and May

**Prompt:** The Desert

**Rating:** K

* * *

Alphonse's head jerked up as he heard the distinct sound of chattering teeth. May was curled into herself, her legs tucked up inside her sleeping bag. She sat as close to the campfire as she could, the orange flames lighting up her face. He remembered her insistence that they not pack tents, adamant that it never rained in the desert and that even if it did, a tent would do nothing to help. He knew she was also worried about carrying too much weight; she'd never admit it, but she was small for her age, and she had grown less accustomed to carrying large loads.

"Are you cold?" he asked, shifting forward out of his own sleeping bag.

May merely shook her head. He sighed; he knew she was just being stubborn. She'd been through plenty worse than this, and they both knew it, but that didn't make her immune to the freezing desert nights.

He wriggled himself out of his blankets, moving himself closer to her and wrapping it over her shoulders, struggling to ignore the chills on his skin. He felt her instinctively shrink into the fabric, but she quickly pulled away.

"Don't be stupid, Alphonse. You'll freeze."

He sighed; he knew there was no use fighting with her about it. Instead, he pulled it around his own shoulders, then gently grabbed May by the waist, bringing her into him until her back was flush against his chest.

She stiffened. This was new territory for them; both were aware of the affections each held for the other, but so far neither had done anything about it. Alphonse was taking some bold steps here, especially considering her mood. "What are you doing?"

Alphonse leaned his head against hers, tightening his grip on her just slightly. "Keeping you warm," he murmured into her hair, which she'd let down for once in order to preserve some body heat.

"Is this really necessary?" she asked, trying her best to sound irritated, though she couldn't deny she enjoyed the feeling of having his arms around her, and she'd already stopped shivering.

"I can stop if you don't want me to do this," he said, suddenly unsure of himself. Maybe this wasn't a good idea. He was afraid of pushing her; he didn't want to come off that way. He respected her and whatever she decided – if this was too much, he would back off.

When she didn't respond, Al sighed, sliding away from her, beginning to reclaim his arms. He stopped as a cold hand grabbed his.

"No, it's all right, Alphonse." Her dark brown eyes peered into his golden ones, silently asking him to stay. Her small hand wrapped around his, intertwining their fingers despite the faint blossom of color across her cheeks.

He stared back at her for a moment before smiling, giving her hand a squeeze. He shifted back to where he'd been before, his arms settling around her as she laid back against him. They stared at the fire, the crackling and popping the only sounds breaking the night air.

It wasn't long before he heard her breathing slow down. He leaned forward to look at her, finding her eyes closed and her mouth hanging slightly open. Alphonse smiled in spite of himself. Suddenly, he yawned, and decided to follow her cue, laying them both down and tucking her close to him.

He had no idea what this would mean for them in the morning, but at the moment, he was content with their stolen moment of peace.


	8. A Growing Family

**DISCLAIMER:** Fullmetal Alchemist belongs to Hiromu Arakawa.

* * *

**Pairing:** Alphonse/ May

**Prompt:** A Growing Family

**Rated:** K

* * *

"Alphonse, can you go check on Van? I sent him out to play an hour ago and he hasn't come back in," May said somewhat absently, peeling potatoes as she cooked dinner. Alphonse had tried many times throughout their marriage to help her prepare food, but after a case of food poisoning he'd inflicted a few months back, he'd been banned from the kitchen.

He patted her shoulder as an affirmative as he moved past her, sauntering out the back door. He stuck his head out, his eyes searching for his small, dark-haired son. When the sight he was expecting didn't greet him, he called his name, coming around the corner of the house to check the bushes by the fence.

Sure enough, Van sat on the ground, his coat hanging half-off, facing away from him. The boy turned towards him with a large grin adorning his face. "Hi Daddy!" he whispered loudly, waving at him in broad movements.

Alphonse smiled, moving closer as he noticed there seemed to be something in his lap. "What do you have there?" he asked, motioning towards him.

"Come look," Van murmured, grabbing his hand and pulling him into a squat beside him.

On his lap was a small brown ball of fur, fast asleep, and by the looks of it was enjoying the treatment he was getting from Van's small hands. Alphonse bit his lip, knowing he was already in love with the thing and knowing without a doubt what Van's next words would be.

"Can we keep him, Daddy? I found him hiding in the front yard and he doesn't have a mommy."

Alphonse sighed. "What were you doing in the front yard? You know you're not supposed to be out there by yourself," he scolded halfheartedly, avoiding the question. Van ducked his head guiltily.

"I heard him meowing, so I crawled under the fence. But can we keep him?"

He scratched his head. "I don't know; your mother probably won't like it," he said, knowing that if it were up to him the kitten would already have a collar on. "But I suppose we can ask." He sighed, motioning for Van to hold on to the kitten while he scooped up his son in his arms, carrying him into the house.

May was still faced away from him as he came in. "Is he being good?" she asked, distracted, focused on her cooking. "He likes to climb that tree out there, and I told him not to do it unless you or I were watching."

"Mommy, I'm right here," the boy giggled, wiggling out of his father's hold. "Look what I found!" the five-year-old squealed, holding up the tiny animal for his mother to see.

She half-screamed when she saw it. "Get that out of the kitchen!" she yelled, shooing him with her wooden spoon. "In fact, get it out of my house! You have no idea what kind of diseases it could have. It might already have given you fleas," May scolded.

"Can I give him a bath?" Van asked, unfazed. He was deadset on keeping it, Alphonse could tell.

May shot a pleading look at her husband. "Back me up here, please."

Alphonse shrugged, a guilty grin on his face to match his son's. "You know I can't say no to that face…"

May tossed the spoon in her hand onto the stove, exasperated. "This family's getting bigger as it is, do we really need-"

Al stared at her as she stopped abruptly, face turning pink as she realized her slip. "Fine, do whatever you want, he can keep it," she mumbled, turning back to the kitchen counter. Van gave a squeal of delight, running towards the bathroom to give the kitten a good wash. Alphonse recognized dimly that he should probably not leave that to his five-year-old son, but he was too hung up on what his wife had just inadvertently laid on him.

"What did you say?" he asked incredulously, moving to stand beside her.

May sighed. "I was going to wait a couple more weeks before telling you, because I wanted to be sure, but I guess the cat's out of the bag." Taking a breath, she turned to face him, a small smile gracing her features. "I'm pregnant, Alphonse."

He continued to stare at her until it registered. May's expression warped into one of worry until he grinned, picking her up and kissing her soundly.  
Alphonse laughed and spun her around before setting her down, still chuckling.

Van chose that moment to come running back in to ask for help, pausing when he saw his parents locked in their embrace. He wrinkled his nose when he saw them kiss again. "That's gross!" he complained.

Alphonse laughed, picking him up and squishing him between himself and his wife. "Sorry, kiddo, I only do it because I love her," he said softly, kissing her once again over his son's head, ignoring his son's noises of disgust. He couldn't help what must have looked like an idiotic grin on his face.

He was going to be a father.

Again.


	9. New Year

**DISCLAIMER:** Hagaren is Arakawa's.

* * *

**Pairing:** Alphonse/ May

**Prompt:** New Year

**Rated:** K

* * *

Alphonse's hand was nearly throbbing.

May was dragging him across the cobbled streets of Xing, gripping him tightly so as not to lose him in the hustle and bustle of the country's capital. Their skin seemed to change color under each paper lantern they passed under, blues and reds and greens illuminating them. The moon was nearly full in the sky. Men with painted faces and women in colorful dresses paraded through the square, children running amok beneath their feet. Each body they passed seemed to pulse with the combination of tunes coming from various corners of the town, the cacophony of it all somehow blending together into an odd melody.

"Uh, May, could you, maybe-"

"What's that?" she called, turning briefly to look at him before refocusing her eyes on the road before them. "You have to speak up." She was right; the volume of the crowd around them was too high for him to hum and haw.

"Can you please slow down?" he asked, louder this time.

May merely tossed a grin his way before pulling him with more force, his stride suddenly meeting hers. She looped an arm through his, ignoring his request and keeping her brisk pace. He struggled to keep up.

"Where are you taking me?" he finally asked, pitching his voice loud enough so she could hear him. She'd only told him that today was the Xingese New Year; the details were still a mystery to him.

Her only answer was a laugh.

After what felt like an hour of a half-sprint, May finally slowed. They had reached the outskirts of the city; a little ways past the gate was a small hill that overlooked a large pond. Al could dimly make out a small group of people on the other side of it with what looked like a large stack of… something, he wasn't quite sure what.

The dark-haired girl (well, she was a woman now, really, Al couldn't help but notice) led him to a small patch that hadn't been taken yet by the other groups that had had the same idea. She reached into the backpack Al carried, spreading out a blanket for them to sit on on the damp grass. She pulled him down to sit with her, surprising him with how gentle the action was compared to the tugging and yanking he'd been subjected to all night.

"Will you tell me why we're here now?" he asked, smiling at her, still slightly out of breath.

She looked up at him and returned the grin. "It's a tradition; every year, when it gets close to the end of the night… well, you'll see," she answered, not wanting to ruin the surprise. May shifted suddenly on the blanket, using the opportunity to snuggle a little closer to him, a blush coloring her cheeks as she simultaneously hoped he would and would not notice her advance.

For his part, it would have been nearly impossible for him to miss it –he seemed hyperaware of her tonight. His arm still tingled a little where she had clung to it. Alphonse blushed nearly as hard as she did, allowing himself to scoot in a little closer to her as well.

After a few minutes of only slightly awkward silence, Al heard several voices begin to chant, and then more as others join in. He stiffened, casting his gaze down to the woman who sat beside him. She sat up, unaware of his distress, and started chanting with them in Xingese. Only after the final note did she notice the expression he wore.

"It was a countdown," she explained airily, laughing.

"To wha-" he began, stopping abruptly when he heard a loud whistle, followed by a loud bang and a sudden burst of color in the sky. His face lit up as he slowly registered what he'd just seen and heard. "You have fireworks here?" he asked excitedly. "I haven't seen any since I was a kid!"

May fell against him, laughing with him. She hadn't seen him this ecstatic in a very long time, if ever. The sidesplitting run had been worth it for the look on his face in this moment.

When the light show was drawing to a close, May felt the blonde next to her suddenly stiffen. She peered up at him in concern. "What's wrong?" she asked, sitting forward.

If she wasn't mistaken, there was a slight blush across his cheeks. "Um, well…" he trailed off, not thrilled with the fact that she'd noticed his sudden tension. "I-I was thinking, since y-you showed me one of your country's traditions to celebrate the New Year…" he began, willing himself to stop stuttering, "I-I thought, maybe, um, I could show you one of mine. My country's, I mean. Not _mine_, I've never done this one before, but…"

His golden eyes met her dark ones as he finally shut himself up. She was closer than he'd realized – close enough for him to raise a hand and brush a stray hair from her eyes. May shifted closer to him, just slightly, and he took that as his cue. Swallowing all of his doubt and fear, he closed his eyes, leaned in, and kissed her.

She sighed as his lips met hers, and he gave his own sigh in relief before adding a little more pressure, tilting her head up to give them a better angle. Alphonse had to refrain from smiling into the kiss, reminding himself that that wouldn't be very helpful.

It only lasted a brief moment, and when they pulled apart, Al was relieved to see a smile and pink cheeks.

"I'd have to say your country's tradition beats mine," she said, breathless. He laughed at that, taking her hand in his.

"Yeah, I'll say. There's a lot less running involved."


	10. The Bride

**DISCLAIMER:** Hagaren is Arakawa's.

* * *

**Pairing:** Ling Yao/ Lan Fan

**Prompt:** The Bride

**Rated:** K

* * *

She did not cry on his wedding day.

The bride's dress was beautiful, she couldn't deny that, though she noted with a small amount of worry that the flowing red skirts threatened to trip her if she was not careful, as well as Ling should he stand too close. Her was done very intricately by someone with nearly as much dexterity and skill at her craft as Lan Fan had at her own. Small blossoms had been woven in, bobbing slightly with the bride's gait - which, she noticed, was rather clumsy.

As the bride made her way down the aisle, Lan Fan's mind wandered into the future. She could already picture the dark-haired, narrow-eyed children the couple would produce, most of them probably growing up to be buffoons like their father. She envisioned her master growing old with his bride, gray hairs sticking out from the sides of their heads and laugh lines setting into their skin, drinking tea and chatting about everything and nothing. She imagined that despite the impending stresses of ruling a country, when it was just them, Ling would still manage to laugh when he was with her. Lan Fan knew his bride made him happy, and she was thankful for that.

The bride was not handed off to her groom as was tradition; there was no one to give her away. She merely took the emperor's hand in her own and knelt with him, bowing her head as the ceremony began.

As the procession drew near to a close, Lan Fan did not feel bitter.

As Ling tied a symbolic necklace around his new wife's neck, Lan Fan did not mourn.

As Ling pulled his bride in for a sealing kiss, Lan Fan did not weep.

After all, it was pointless to cry at your own wedding.

* * *

A/N: Terribly, terribly short. Sorry. Leave me a review anyway?


	11. Worth It

**DISCLAIMER:** Hagaren is Arakawa's.

* * *

**Pairing:** Olivier Armstrong/ Major Miles

**Prompt:** Worth It

**Rated:** K

* * *

He watches quietly, from her side. He sees every move she makes and quite a few that she doesn't, given away by the crease in her brow and the way she hesitates for only a moment. He knows her mask inside and out but has yet to breach it, for he knows she's not ready for such an intrusion and it is certainly not his place to impose. He knows how she sees him, though he doubts she has any idea of how he sees her.

Ill-tempered. Blunt. cold.

Cunning. Brave. Strong.

Above all, always strong.

What he feels is a multitude of emotions, some of them less appropriate than others, all of them kept close to the vest. The admiration, the respect, the fear, the trust; secrets he'll keep tucked under his pillow, to be visited only on sleepless nights.

It's not love, but it's the closest he'll ever come to feeling it. And perhaps it satisfies, perhaps it doesn't. But when he sees the slight flash of emotion in her stony blue eyes, he thinks that either way, maybe in the end, it'll be worth it.

* * *

**A/N:** These are getting shorter and shorter... oh dear. And this one is bordering on stream of consciousness, which is a first for me.


	12. Funeral

**DISCLAIMER:** Hagaren is Arakawa's.

_Edited 2/25/12 (apparently Den is a girl? I always thought she was a he whoops)_

* * *

**Pairing:** Edward/ Winry

**Prompt:** Funeral

**Rated:** K

* * *

Edward couldn't help but feel guilty at the small relief that at least this time, it wasn't his fault she was crying.

How her hand had slipped into his without his notice was beyond him, but once her cold fingers registered, he tightened his grip a little, giving her an assuring squeeze. At his touch, she turned, her head falling on his shoulder. Without a second thought he pulled her into his arms. Out of the corner of his eye his saw Alphonse's hand fall from where it had been on her back.

The flowers on the ground rustled as a gust of wind blew by, and Ed felt Winry shiver. His jacket came off and in an instant she was wearing it, pulling it more tightly around her. His lips pressed to her forehead, holding her again.

"I'm going to miss her so much," she whispered, the strain to keep her voice even apparent.

His hand rubbed soothing circles into the small of her back. When he had learned how to deal with such emotional responses he didn't know, but he was grateful that it at least didn't seem to make her mad, even if it didn't help much.

"She was a good dog, Winry," he murmured. "I was quick about it; she didn't feel any pain. I promise."

He felt her nod her head, a loose wisp of her hair brushing against his neck. "I know… I know."

Edward kissed her again, this time on the cheek. He said nothing, letting her hide her tears in his shoulder.

Beside them, Alphonse cleared his throat. "I'll make dinner tonight, Winry. You and Ed can stay out here as long as you need to."

Edward threw a grateful look at his little brother; the blond in his arms didn't seem to react.

He didn't know how long they stood there before she pulled away, but he knew the sun had still been in the sky when Alphonse went into the house. When she met his eyes, she tried to smile, but even in the dark he could tell her eyes were red and a little swollen. "I'm sorry you had to see that."

Brushing her bangs from her eyes, he leaned in towards her, his lips finding hers. He kissed her delicately for a long moment before breaking away and pulling back just enough to look at her. "Don't be sorry, Winry. That's my job."

This time she managed to give him a real smile.

* * *

**A/N:** I keep forgetting to say this, but thank you to everyone who's reviewed/favorited/followed.


End file.
